Memories
by Shimata
Summary: This is dedicated to Azumanga Insanity, which closed in January 23, 2009. One-Shot Chiyo Mihama is finally leaving Japan, and thinks about the things that happened over the last four years. Takes place after the last episode of the anime.


Memories

A note so you won't be confused: Buraku is not 'black' in Japanese, it is a class of outcasts in Japan's society. If you want to know more about it, search it up on Google.

----------

"_Ok, my name is Yukari Tanizaki and I'll be your homeroom and English teacher."_

_Yukari saw that there was an orange…'thing' that was next to her. Out of curiosity, she pulled on it and received an "Oww!" pulling the teacher back to reality._

"_Oh yeah. First off, I'd like to introduce a new transfer student. Her name is Chiyo Mihama-chan."_

_The child next to Yukari introduced herself. _

"_I'm Chiyo Mihama." She said with was followed with a slight tilt of her head and a bow._

"_Pleased to meet you."_

_Yukari continued to introduced the new student, regardless if they were all new themselves._

"_Chiyo-chan is only ten years old, but she was admitted into high school because she is really talented."_

"_Whoa~" _

_The class exclaimed as it isn't every day a child genius is in the same class as them. The response that followed this made them cringe with anxiety. _

"_Don't bully her just because she's a brat that can study well."_

_----------_

It has been four years ever since Chiyo Mihama was introduced in this high school in the middle of Tokyo. During that time, Ayumu Kasuga, also known as Osaka, was introduced in the class of 3-A, Yomi, Tomo, Sakaki, Kagura, and Kaori became familiar with the child. After sports festivals, a erotic insight into the world of adults, trips to the beach and some college entrance exams later, it seems that they were merely forgotten memories…as Chiyo would be leaving them as she goes abroad for her education…

----------

In the middle of Narita International Airport, a small crowd was gathered around a small child, crying and wishing her luck.

"We will miss you, Chiyo. You're the only one that makes sense out of our little group."

Yomi said while wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah, you will be the only one that will have a good education!" Tomo shouted into the packed airport, earning her stares and a punch to the gut from a person we all know.

Ignoring Tomo, the genius spoke. "I'll miss you guys too." She cried at the thought that she would be separated from everyone, into a land where she never been too.

Sakaki hugged the wailing person and comforted her. "There, there. Don't cry." She hugged her harder as she began to have tears coming out the corners of her eyes.

"Chiyo, when you become President of the United States, be sure you invite us over!" Osaka said with enthusiastic cheer, raising her hand, giving her famous pose, which strangely resembles Hitler's.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." Chiyo smiled as a sweat drop was shown on her head.

"You know, what you think will happen if she will become president?" The heavily tanned female known as Kagura spoke to everyone, giving them something to think about except for Tomo, who gave out her thought about the subject.

"Well, American presidents must be over eighteen or something and has to be a born citizen in the country to achieve that. For Chiyo-chan, becoming president would be like a black president in America or a buraku Prime Minister of Japan. What?" After she gave out her speech, it was followed by stares from her fellow peers.

"You know…it's best to keep your mouth shut, Tomo." Yomi said to her childhood friend. Everyone agreed to her comment, except Osaka, who was depressed as one of her dreams was now shattered.

The announcer spoke. _"Flight 472, Non-stop Flight from Narita International Airport to LaGuardia International Airport is now boarding."_

"Well…I'm going now. I'll see you guys when I'm back. Come on, Mr. Tadakichi." Sakaki let go of Chiyo and petted Mr. Tadakichi for the last time. He gave out a sad bark, as if he knows that this might be the last time they will be seeing each other. Chiyo started going towards her port until Kaori yelled at her.

"Chiyo!"

She looked back, towards all her friends. Kaori gave her a simple goodbye.

"Chiyo. See you later."

She nodded.

"Yeah." With that, she left.

"You think we will ever see her again?" Tomo looked at the spot that Chiyo was just before a few seconds ago.

"Definitely. She'll always come back. She's a part of us. Nothing can ever break our bond." Osaka mused, looking at the sky.

"Yeah." Kagura patted Osaka on the back. "You're right."

"Definitely. We might see each other, but we will always remember her…" Tomo putted her hand on her chest. "..in our hearts."

They watched Chiyo's plane talk off from the runway and as it flew towards the horizon, and disappeared, as if it was never there, as if it was all a mid-summer dream…

----------

_This one-shot is dedicated to everyone in Azumanga Insanity, which is now closed on January 23, 2009. I've been a member of the forum for two months but to me, it felt like it has been a year. It was very precious to me, as it was to all of you._

_To Jamesbondkid: Reading your story was the first thing that led me to the forum. If it wasn't for Azumanga Daioh Returns and the link that was on your profile, I never would have join the site. For that, I thank you._

_To Jay: I want to set you on fire again!_

_To Wolf, the most insane of us all: My T-rex is still after you!_

_To Fade To Osaka: I hope that you will get your role in the play. Hopefully, the main role._

_To Osaka-Chaness: I'll still talk to you on AIM, no doubt about it._

_To Raff and Funari, the trusted administrators of the site: It was your call. We have no grudges against you. Just don't blame it on us if you find a nail in your shoe. That was Wolf._

_To Zairak: Wish I would've seen your new avatar, the old one was getting a little bit iffy._

_To the only male bonkura: Well, when we do the Azumanga RPG again, make sure you have better grammar, ok? I'm looking forward to it._

_To Cartoony: I wish I would have seen more of your Azupidity captions. They were really funny. When you have Flash, make sure that I'll have the voice role for Kimura for the fan-made short. I'm counting on you, Queen of Azupidity!_

_To oppdis: I hope that more and more people will continue to see your wiki!_

_To Berlioz II: I wish I would've read more of your long, fascinating, detailed and yet boring posts! Just kidding, they aren't boring._

_To warlordvir: Your avatar was always creepy._

_To funakounasoul: I want to get permission for Pan as I want to use her for my next one-shot!_

_To Daniel Benfield: When we were doing the Azumanga Randomness RPG, and I was playing as Nyamo, you said that one of my posts were like poetry, right? I told you that I was a poet. For that, here's a piece I made up in a few seconds._

_Even if we live oceans apart,_

_we will still remember each others in our hearts._

_We shall go on with our lives,_

_hoping that we will cross in each others path._

_With that, I can only raise my glass,_

_with tears in my eyes and a deep sigh._

_Standing up, and looking back, I can only say,_

"_Goodbye."._

_I will be a new member on Grim AzuBastion, the new forum, replacing Azumanga Insanity, but it still won't be the same. It'll still be the home of many of our crazy residents. Remember our talk on Daily Insanity one day, when we were talking about the road trip? When we are a couple of years older and more responsible, let's drive towards the horizon, adventures waiting for us. Oh, and a cow in a Christmas stocking._

_~Shimata_


End file.
